1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor equipped wheel support bearing assembly having a load sensor built therein for detecting a load acting on a bearing portion of a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique to detect the load acting on each of vehicle wheels of an automotive vehicle, a sensor equipped wheel bearing assembly has been suggested in, for example, the patent document 1 listed below. This suggested sensor equipped wheel support bearing assembly includes, as shown in FIG. 42 of the accompanying drawings, a strain gauge 91 affixed to an outer ring 90, which is a stationary ring, of a wheel support bearing assembly so that a strain can be detected to detect the load.
Also, the patent document 2 listed below suggests a calculating method of estimating the load acting on the vehicle wheel from an output signal of a plurality of strain sensors affixed to the vehicle wheel.